Not So Black and White
by Harley65
Summary: (Villian AU) Paris lives in absolute fear of a certain white-clad villain but is he really so bad?
1. Chapter 1

Paris lived in fear. Fear of what you may ask yourself. The better question is in fear of who? Hawkmoth? No, He'd disappeared a long, long time ago. No, they lived in fear of the infamous Chat Blanc. This white clad villain struck fear into the hearts of even the most hardcore criminals. Police scrambled to find him however they never suspected he was right under their noses.

…...

Adrien Agreste rolled out of bed grumbling all the while. The house was pretty much empty save for him and Natalie. His father's whereabouts were unknown not that Adrien cared anymore. In fact, thanks to the absence of Mr. Agreste Adrien was pretty much free to do as he pleased. So, at noon Monday, he woke up and begrudgingly got ready for school never mind the fact that he was already hours late and had a schedule to stick to. In a little over fifteen minutes later, Adrien finally left the house wearing his usual ensemble. Once he arrived at school he slid into his seat just in time for the teacher to pass out an exam he'd neglected to study for.

Oh, Crud.

He smiled wickedly as a new thought struck him. Maybe Chat Blanc should show up. Maybe Chat Blanc could destroy the school. Yes, it was a foolproof plan. So, as discreetly as he could he slipped out of the school and turned to an empty alleyway. He never suspected Marinette followed him. He only saw her after he'd transformed. She looked at him with paralyzing fear and turned to flee. Before she could get far, however, he grabbed hold of her and pulled her back into the shadows.

"p-please let go of me Adrien," she stammered.

"Now why would I do that? So you can rat me out?" he responded teasingly.

"I won't I swear!"

"I know you won't,"

"Please don't hurt me,"

Chat shook his head.

"Now, why would I do that Princess?"

"Because you're evil?"

"Evil I may be but I would never ever hurt you Marinette,"

"Huh?"

"You'll just have to keep my secret okay?"

Marinette shook her head.

"Good now run on home, school is about to be canceled,"

Marinette ran leaving a smirking Chat behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette couldn't believe it. She knew something even the Paris police didn't know. She knew the identity of Chat Blanc. She froze just after entering her room. This would no doubt come with consequences. Marinette dropped her back and moved to her desk stumbling as she did so. Should she tell the police? No, she couldn't! If she did Adrien would be sent to prison but, didn't he need to go to prison for all the things he'd done? Still, there was no way she could send her crush to Jail. Oh, the agony! Oh, the turmoil. She promised she'd keep his secret but how could she keep something as big as this to herself. Her mental argument was disrupted by her mother who announced she had a visitor. Alya had probably arrived to ramble on and on about how school had been canceled due to Chat Blanc.

However, it wasn't Alya who entered her room. It was Adrien.

Marinette shrunk back in fear as he approached her.

"I know what your thinking Marinette,"

"W-what?" she stammered.

"You're thinking about exposing me," Adrien chuckled.

"N-no,"

"You're scared of me aren't you Mari?" Adrien asked.

"M-maybe,"

"You have no reason to be,"

"But you're Ch-"

"Shh," Adrien gently ordered placing a finger to her lips.

Marinette studied him when he stepped away. Her bluebell eyes followed his every move. She was scared out of her wits. Chat Blanc himself was pacing her room. Finally, he turned his attention back to her causing her to freeze again.

"It's best if we talk somewhere else,"

"Like where?" she managed to ask.

"My house,"

Marinette was terrified of what that could possibly mean for her but nonetheless, she went with him. After all, she'd seen his cataclysm she knew what he was capable of. So, that's how Marinette found herself in the Agreste mansion at the mercy of Paris's worst foe. Currently, the duo sat at the long dining table both were utterly silent as they waited. Finally, Adrien broke the foreboding silence.

"As I said before you have no reason to be scared of me Marinette,"

"Oh, sure because finding out one of your friends is really Chat Blanc is a totally normal thing," Marinette retorted.

This caused Adrien to chuckle.

"What? Do you like scaring people and ruining lives?" Marinette challenged.

"Scaring people, yes but I don't ruin lives Marinette,"

"What about all those buildings you destroy?"

"You ever notice that the only damage done is exterior?"

Marinette paused considering what Adrien had just asked her. Thinking back she did start to see a pattern.

"Well?"

Marinette nodded.

"See it's not my intent to harm people,"

"But why scare them like you do?"

"I have my reasons,"

"Which are?"

"Personal,"

"So, what happens now that I know?" Marinette finally asked.

"You keep my secret,"

"Or what?"

"Nothing just keep my secret,"

Marinette stared.

"Please?" Adrien added softly.

The way he said please caught Marinette off guard. He sounded so weak and vulnerable.

"Fine,"


	3. Chapter 3

After Marinette had left Adrien trudged to his room. He couldn't believe himself. He failed to check behind him and therefore had exposed himself to Marinette. Yet somehow he found this fitting. Even if she did rat him out to the police he had enough money to hire a good lawyer and besides there was no solid evidence connecting him to his alter ego. Adrien knew Marinette wouldn't tell on him, however, mostly because she was scared of him but at least she wouldn't rat him out.

He turned his attention to some old pictures. One of his mother, one of him and his father. The picture of him with his father had claw marks through it. He hissed at his father's clawed face before throwing the picture across the room. The glass in the newest frame shattered. He knew that Natalie would go out and buy another one even though he would rather just burn the picture. Something inside him, however, prevented him from doing so. He clamped his hair in frustration as he paced around his room. He inhaled sharply before releasing his blonde locks. He couldn't dwell on the past right now he had a photo shoot to get to.

…...

* * *

Marinette laid in bed with the covers up to her chin that weekend. Why? Why did Chat Blanc have to be Adrien? Why! did she have to be the person who found out? Oh, cruel fate! This was confusing. She felt as if her head would simply explode from the shocking find. She would never move from this spot. Ever. That she decided was the only way she would be able to cope. However, it seemed fate had different plans for her.

"Oh Marinette," Chat Blanc said as he swung through her open window.

"What do you want?" Marinette cried.

"To visit you,"

"But why?"

"Because I was bored,"

"Didn't people see you?"

"Nah, I'm too fast for them now come on,"

"But I don't want to go,"

"Why not?" Chat asked with a pout.

"Um, because you're dangerous,"

"Only to everyone else Mari,"

"But-but"

"Please?" Chat asked giving Marinette his best sad face.

"Ugh, fine but please don't try anything,"

"You have my word, now hang on tight," Chat said before launching out the window with Marinette in his grasp.

"AHHH" Marinette screamed burring her face in his chest.

"It's okay Mari," Chat responded patting her head as the stopped briefly.

"Is it over yet?"

"Almost,"

They finally did stop once they'd reached the Agreste mansion. Chat guided Marinette inside before transforming back to Adrien.

"Wh-what now?" Marinette asked shakily.

"How about a movie?"

"A movie?" Marinette repeated in disbelief.

"Yep, this way,"

"Okay fine,"

* * *

 **I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story thus far. Please feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
